


Bittersweet Surprise

by turnonmyheels



Series: Empty Spaces [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Helping Hand -- Tara gets a surprise visitor late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Helping Hand but can stand alone -- set inside the Empty Spaces 'verse.
> 
> Beta by Moosesal all remaining mistakes are my own.

Tara tucks Abel into bed and turns on the baby monitor. He’s such a quiet baby, far more than he should be. She can’t help but wonder what exactly happened to him while he was gone, the wondering never leads her anywhere good so she tries to nip that line of thought in the bud as quickly as possible. He fusses a little when she squeezes his arm so she lets go. He sighs then turns onto his side. Tara backs quietly out of the room, turns off the light, then shuts the door behind her. It’s just a few steps down the hall into her and Jax’s room. She shuts that door behind her as well before adjusting the monitor on her night stand, turning it up just a bit. She doesn’t want to miss him if he needs her. 

It’s been three days since she visited Jax. She’s hornier now than she was then. Her breasts are tender and swollen all the time now; she’s already had to buy a larger bra along with maternity pants. She unties her robe and lets it fall to the floor studying her reflection in the mirror over the dresser. She likes what she sees; she’d been getting too skinny before. Her face is fuller she thinks as she turns her head from side to side and decides her hair is shinier too. She brings her hands to her face and skims a finger over her lips. They’re red and swollen, she’s been biting her lips all day to try and concentrate on anything other than the throbbing between her legs. She glances at the package on the dresser and drags her hands down her body. She cups her breasts in her hands marveling at how much heavier they are than just a few days ago. Her body is changing so rapidly she can barely keep up. 

Jax hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her breasts. They had transfixed him more than her full belly or her dripping snatch. They’re so sensitive even the barest touch feels rough, more than she wants. She doesn’t have much of a waist anymore, but her belly isn’t too big. She’s exactly the right size she should be for five months. Everything is exactly as it should be up to and including her out of control sex drive. She opens the box on the dresser and pulls the vibrator out. She hadn’t been kidding Jax, it is the kind that plugs into the wall. A simple massager sold at every drugstore and super store in the country. She takes it out of the bag and selects the attachment she thinks will feel the best. 

She takes the attachment to the kitchen and washes it in the sink. She checks the locks on the doors then glances in on Abel before going back to her room and shutting the door. She feels desperate as she plugs the vibe into the outlet. She pulls back the comforter on the bed and sits with her back against the pillows piled up in front of the headboard. She plants her feet on the bed and opens her legs, touches the vibe to her clit and flicks the switch on. Wave after wave of tingling pleasure passes through her and she chokes off a squeal. It’s good. It’s damn good.

She lets the vibe stay on her clit until she comes once then again for good measure. She’s sweating a little and tingling all over, but it isn’t enough. She feels so empty it aches. She’s wet, all the way down to her thighs. There’s a little puddle of wetness underneath her already. She turns the vibe off and touches herself with her fingers. Her labia are swollen and puffy. All the folds slick and standing up at attention like her clit--hard and ready for action, sensitive to the smallest touch. She slides one finger in, then another. Pumps them in and out of her cunt as fast as she can, trying to match how Jax had finger fucked her, but her fingers aren’t nearly as large as his, and for how good it feels, it’s not satisfying. At all. She picks up the vibe and uses it against her clit again. It’s better, god it’s better and she comes again, but still she’s as unsatisfied as she was when she started. 

Opie and Chibbs are looking like better options by the second, maybe both of them at once – thinking that makes her feel awful but the throbbing between her legs is making her crazy. She rolls over onto her belly then gets up onto her elbows and knees, tries it from that angle, but it’s too hard to get her fingers inside. She feels like she’s suffocating with her face pressed into the mattress like this, but she works with it anyway; pretending it’s Jax behind her, teasing her instead of fucking her. He loves to make her work for it. She’s lost in her head thinking about how his beard would feel if he were behind her eating her out. She’s desperate to be filled, needs to come hard around something big and solid inside of her.

“Desperate honey?” Tara freezes. Her face flames with humiliation. She can’t believe she didn’t hear Gemma come in the house, much less into her bedroom. She can’t imagine how desperate she must look to Gemma. “I know exactly how you feel. I was pregnant with JT and Jax was about Abel’s age last time John was doing time.” The vibrator is still on and Tara fumbles with the switch trying to turn it off. But it’s unfamiliar and she only manages to switch it to a higher setting. She gasps out loud and pulls it away from her body when she feels the mattress sink behind her. “Second trimester is a bitch, all those hormones make you crazy.” 

Tara shrieks when Gemma touches her, it’s nothing really, just a hand on her bare ass but it’s enough apparently to jolt her into orgasm. “Jax told me you were in a bind, baby, like I couldn’t see it for myself. Wanted me to convince you into getting some relief, but you and I both know you won’t fuck anyone but Jax. He’s it for you.” Gemma’s other hand is touching her now, she’s squeezing the cheeks of Tara’s ass, kneading her flesh, pulling her open wide. Gemma’s breath is hot against her skin. Tara jerks forward when Gemma’s tongue swipes across her asshole. “I felt the same way about John. I burned up a vibe just like that one in your hand, bought every dildo they had for sale at the head shop, and it wasn’t enough.” 

Tara drops the vibe and brings both hands to the bed near her shoulders. “What did you do?”

“Rubbed myself until I was raw.” Tara shudders out a breath when she feels Gemma’s fingers slide over the slippery folds of her cunt. “Took cold showers every day for a month.” The rings on Gemma’s fingers feel cold as ice when Gemma fucks them into Tara. She bucks back against Gemma’s hand and nearly groans in relief when Gemma’s tongue swipes against her clit. “Then Luann took pity on me.” Tara gasps as Gemma slides a finger into her ass. “She fucked me, sucked me, fingered and fisted me all the way into my third trimester.” It feels almost like a clinical examination the way Gemma is so precise with her slender fingers. Two in her ass pulling back as three in her cunt push in. In and out, in and out, like pistons in an engine working together with the occasional slash of tongue to her clit. “It was like a switch, I hit month seven and I didn’t want to be touched again.” 

Tara clenches against Gemma but it feels removed, as if it were happening to someone else. It’s not enough. She needs to feel it. “I can do that for you, baby.” She gasps as Gemma slides another finger in her ass. “I can make you feel so good, if you’ll let me.” 

Tara gasps when Gemma pulls out of her. She’s _empty._ “Please. Don’t stop.” The words are whispers barely loud enough for Tara to hear, but Gemma must have because she’s gripped Tara’s ass and is pulling her wide before licking her from top to bottom. Her tongue fucks in and out of Tara’s cunt while fingers rub her clit. Her toes curl and her hands clench and she’s coming so hard she’s shaking.

“That’s it, baby, it’s okay, I promise. We’re going to get through this. I know just what you need.” Gemma kisses her hip and gets off the bed. “There is no one who knows what you need like I do.” Tara wants to see what Gemma is doing but is afraid to look, the familiar sound of a belt unbuckling and denim being shoved to the floor. Then there are more sounds, unfamiliar noises Tara can’t place. But she stays where she is, on her knees with her ass in the air, face buried in the mattress. Gemma occasionally pats her or kisses her while she’s moving around. Then the noises stop and Tara feels the mattress dip again. Gemma is on her knees between Tara’s legs and Gemma slides something big and blunt along her cunt. “I’m going to give you what you need, baby. And you’re going to love it.”

Gemma pushes in then. The cock she’s wearing is big, bigger than Jax. Bigger than anything she’s ever had inside her outside of Jax’s fist. She goes in slow, drawing back out just a little every few seconds then back in until Tara can feel the harness biting into the tender skin on the back of her thigh. Gemma circles her hips a few times before pulling back slowly and slamming back in a few times. It’s just what she needs. God, it’s just what she needs. A good hard fuck. Tara can feel herself start to gush. “Oh honey, if I’d known you’d squirt for me, I wouldn’t have made you wait this long.”

Tara has never simultaneously loved and hated anyone before.

She doesn’t know how to handle it so she does what Gemma tells her to. 

She shuts her eyes, pushes her hips back, and takes it.


End file.
